Rotary engines provide simplified mechanics and can be made much smaller than a piston engine. However, existing rotary engines are still relatively complex, expensive to manufacture, and are often inefficient.
It is therefore a principal object of the inventor to provide a rotary engine that is efficient of manufacture and use, easily operated, easily maintained, comprised of a minimum of parts, and efficient in operation.
The present invention provides a rotary internal combustion engine including oval-shaped compression and ignition chambers, a center wall, a first rotor, and a second rotor all centered on a single shaft. The compression chamber has an oval shaped chamber wall and receives fuel for compression. The ignition chamber has an oval shaped chamber wall and receives compressed fuel from the compression chamber and combusts the compressed fuel. The center wall is located between the compression chamber and ignition chamber and allows passage of compressed fuel from the compression chamber to the ignition chamber. The first rotor has a circular perimeter surface and is rotatably received within the compression chamber. The second rotor has a circular perimeter surface and is rotatably received within the ignition chamber. Both rotors have slidable radially extending vanes with center ends that engage the oval shaped walls of the chambers to create operating ignition and compression chamber portions.